The present invention relates to the mounting of a pellet or tablet-like member in order to optimize exposure of the tablet surface to the surrounding air. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a rust and corrosion-inhibiting pellet in a fishing tackle box.
Corrosion and rust are major problems associated with the storage of fishing tackle equipment. Moisture in a fishing tackle box will shortly result in rusting and corrosion of hooks, lures, and all metal gear. A product has recently been made available which, although in the form of a solid tablet, serves as a rust and corrosion inhibitor for surrounding items. More specifically, the product is sold by Northern Instrument Company of Lino Lakes, Minn. under the trademark Zerust and continuously releases chemicals into the surrounding air. These released chemicals form a molecular film coating over surrounding items, which coating protects the items from the damaging effects of moisture.
In order to maximize the efficiency of the release of chemicals into an enclosed space it is important that the tablet be mounted so as to expose a maximum of its surface to the air. In other words, the mounting structure itself should contact as little of the tablet as possible while reliably holding the tablet in place. In addition, the mounting structure should permit air to flow freely about the supported tablet in order that the released chemicals may be carried throughout the enclosed space. Further, the mounting structure should securely hold the tablet in place but must also permit easy replacement and removal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for a rust and corrosion inhibiting tablet in a fishing tackle box wherein the tablet is firmly held in place with a maximum of its surface area exposed to surrounding air. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such mounting arrangement with the capability of easy removal and replacement of the tablet.